Yen Sid
'''Yen Sid' (イェン・シッド Yen Shiddo) é um poderoso feiticeiro que fez sua primeira aparição no filme da Disney: Fantasia. Ele aparece em Kingdom Hearts como um Keyblade Master aposentado, conhecido por sua sabedoria e comando sobre as artes da magia. Embora ele não seja mais um Keyblade Master ativo, ele ainda acompanha atentamente o equilíbrio entre a luz e trevas. Ele foi o mestre de Mickey Mouse e ensinou-lhe tudo o que ele conhece sobre magia e arte da Keyblade. Em The King of Cartoons, Yen Sid também é um Sábio dos Desenhos, e o mais ativo em observar a performance dos Barões dos Desenhos, do Rei dos Desenhos e outras coisas importantes no Mundo dos Desenhos. Seu nome significa "Disney" de trás pra frente, como uma homenagem ao próprio Walt Disney, o qual ele é contraparte do Mundo dos Desenhos. Aparência O mestre Yen Sid é um homem idoso com longos cabelos grisalhos e sobrancelhas espessas e uma longa barba que parte no meio. No topo de sua cabeça, Yen Sid já foi mostrado ser calvo, uma característica omitida por seu chapéu. Ele usa o típico chapéu de feiticeiro em forma de cone na cabeça. O chapéu é azul e decorado com várias estrelas amarelas e uma lua crescente amarela. Ele usa longas e ondulantes túnicas azuis com forro azul claro, com o interior de suas vestes sendo vermelho escuro. Os brancos de seus olhos são bastante amplos em comparação com seus pequenos alunos, algo que é mais destacado pelo fato de que seus olhos são muitas vezes abertos. Personalidade Enquanto pouco se sabe sobre seu passado e sua vida como um Keyblade Master, o velho feiticeiro é um homem bastante severo. Em quase todos os casos, ele mostra que ele está franzindo a testa. Mas, sob o seu exterior severo, está um homem que acredita firmemente em seus aprendizes, não importa o quão possam ser problemáticos, demonstrado quando ele expressa aborrecimento com Mickey por seu aprendiz ter fugido com a Star Shard e ter se perdido imprudentemente com ele, mas perdoa Mickey e concede-lhe o título de Keyblade Master com um sorriso encorajador. Apesar de sua natureza estranha e externa, ele mostrou um senso de humor, mostrado quando ele expressa um sorriso e aponta de forma amigável quão pequenas as roupas de Sora ficaram. Dado seu status como um Sábio dos Desenhos, ele é mostrado ter um grande conhecimento sobre todo o universo em torno do Mundo dos Desenhos, principalmente as propriedades do Coração, os Heartless, os Nobodies, os Unversed e os Dream Eaters. É ele quem explica a natureza dos Unversed para o Mestre Eraqus, e o dos Nobodies e Dream Eaters para Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta, e também diz-lhes que, enquanto a escuridão existir em um só coração, os Heartless nunca cessarão sua existência. Ele é tão poderoso e sábio, que mesmo Terra, Aqua e Ventus falam com ele com grande respeito, apesar dele não ser seu mestre. No entanto, Mickey e Riku apenas se referem a ele como "Yen Sid" sem chamá-lo de "Mestre", possivelmente porque eles, como Mestre Eraqus, também são Keyblade Masters. Naturalmente, Vinix também não o chama de "Mestre", mas Yen Sid já estava completamente ciente disso por ter total conhecimento da postura comum entre os Reis dos Desenhos. História O passado de Yen Sid é rodeado de mistérios. Sua origem e como veio a se tornar um Sábio dos Desenhos, onde ganhou sua imortalidade. Yen Sid já foi um Keyblade Master ao lado de Eraqus e Xehanort. Ele escolheu se aposentar e passou seus anos seguintes na Mysterious Tower, deixando para trás o manto de Keyblade Master, mas permaneceu como um poderoso feiticeiro e continuou a observar o equilíbrio entre a luz e trevas. Yen Sid tornou o barqueiro Mickey Mouse como seu aprendiz, ensinando-lhe tudo o que sabia sobre magia e Keyblade. Em diversos momentos, ele enviou Mickey em missões e aventuras para aprimorar seu aprendiz. TKOC - Turn Back the Pendulum The King of Cartoons Chronicles Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Poderes e Habilidades Yen Sid é um mestre das artes mágicas, capaz de realizar poderosos espetáculos mágicos comparáveis aos de Merlin. Ele mostrou a capacidade de se teletransportar, criar ilusões ao treinar Mickey e criar fumaça cósmica para localizar uma pessoa. Ele busca conselhos com as estrelas para prever as condições do presente e do futuro, o que lhe permite coletar informações sobre a condição do mundo e transmiti-lo aos seus aliados. Como um Keyblade Master aposentado, ele provavelmente ainda mantém o poder de usar a Keyblade, mas não parece usá-lo. Apesar de ter total consciência das imunidades de um Rei dos Desenhos perante a magia, Yen Sid é sábio o suficiente para usar as artes místicas e energia espiritual em conjunto com suas magias para conseguir criar verdadeiros desafios para um TKOC. Músicas * Magical Mystery * Yen Sid's Lab Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições na fic * The King of Cartoons Chronicles * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Trívias * Assim como outros Sábios dos Desenhos, Yen Sid é contraparte de um famoso criador de ficção do Mundo Real, neste caso Walt Disney. Ele representa as animações ocidentais. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Mago Categoria:Disney Categoria:Sábio dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles